Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)
"Go To Sleep Jeff!" is The Wiggles 16th album, which was released on the 7th of April, 2003. Tracklist # Introduction # Lullaby Overture # Introduction # I Love It When It Rains # Introduction # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Introduction # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Introduction # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) # Introduction # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) # Introduction # October Winds # Introduction # John O' Dreams (Irish Lullaby) # Introduction # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Introduction # Georgia's Song # Anthony's Message # Lullaby Overture # I Love It When It Rains # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Georgia's Song Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Emma Pask, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis, Martin Doherty Guitar: Colin Watson, John Field, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer Trumpet and Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Piano: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Blau Tin Whistle: Anthony Field Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jacqueline Field, Emma Pask Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison Produced by Anthony Field Release Dates * Australia: April 7th 2003 * America (original): September 9th 2003 * America (re-release 1): September 23rd 2003 * America (re-release 2): October 21st 2003 Trivia *This album was never released on video but some of the songs are played in some electronic storybooks such as How Wags Almost Missed The Show and Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress, Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam, Murray and his Marvellous Guitar as background music. Also, Go To Sleep Jeff and Take A Trip Out On The Sea were released as bonus music videos on Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! and Cold Spaghetti Western. Part of Lullaby Overture was seen in Wiggle House. And Georgia's Song in the background of Dorothy's Spots *Demetrios Arsenion and George Moudanidis guest star Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas and Martin Doherty guest stars in Castle of Dromore and John of Dreams. *There is a song credit mistake in the song credits of Lullaby Overture. There is also a mistake for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Murray and Jeff are credited but they didn't write it. Also, Jeff, Anthony and Greg's names are credited for I Love It When It Rains by mistake, but they didn't write it. *Tony Henry and Anthony Field are credited for the drums and tin whistle, but none of the instruments are heard on any of the tracks. Gallery GoToSleepJeff!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GotoSleepJeffCDonSunrise.jpg|CD on "Sunrise" GotoSleepJeffPoster.jpg|Poster GoToSleepJeff!Album.jpg|USA cover Screenshot 2015-10-15 at 3.31.45 PM.png|US Disc The-Wiggles-Go-To-Sleep-Jeff-CD-ABC-_57.jpg|AUS Disc US Booklet IMG_9331.jpg|Front cover/front of the booklet IMG_9332.jpg|Pages 1 & 2 IMG_9342.jpg|Pages 3 & 4 IMG_9340.jpg|Pages 5 & 6 IMG_9339.jpg|Pages 7 & 8 IMG_9338.jpg|Back of the booklet IMG_9343.jpg|Back of the American CD Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes